Evil At Black Paradise
by HaranYSJ
Summary: 3 Mahluk yang turun ke bumi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dari pimpinan teratasnya, membuat kerusuhan dan ketakutan di dalam kota, menarik semua umat ke dalam liang kegelapan. "Hentikan!" "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "You have 1 Message" "Nu...nuguyaaa?" / BTOB / APINK / Straight


_**Cast: All member BTOB (Born To Beat) & Apink**_

**/!\ Thriller,Horror,Masih T kok :3  
**

**ini masih pembukaan ya kakak inyong/?**

.

.

.

**WELCOME YEOGIN BLACK (BLACK) PARADISE, SOMEBODY HELP ME**

Annyeong Readers, Haran balik dengan FF ber chapther hoho... Terinspirasi sama lagu dari ke 6 Sunbae ini _**B2ST - Black Paradise**_yang di OST film _**IRIS II**_

Makasih sebelum nya yang udah baca plus nge review FF Haran yang sebelumnya :D

**HAPPY READIIIING :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat jauh yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mahluk lain,gelap,sepi,dan hawa panas yang menyelimuti kedidupan mereka. Dipimpin oleh satu mahluk terkuat di tempat itu, mahluk yang di puja-puja oleh iblis lain.

"Apa kau akan diam saja?" Terdengar suara lantang memenuhi tempat menakutkan itu.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Sungjae-ya?" Sahut Ilhoon dengan mata berwarna merah nya.

"Hahahaha janganlah berpura-pura tidak tahu Ilhoonie" Ujar mahluk berambut dark blue itu sambil tertawa sangat keras.

"Yak Sungjae-ya cepat beritahu aku apa maksud dari semua ucapanmu!" Teriak ilhoon dan mengeluarkan otot-otot dari sekujur badan nya.

"Hentikan!" Terdengar suara lantang dari mahluk berambut Coklat gold yang di ikuti oleh mahluk berbadan besar yang mengeluarkan tulang-tulang runcing dari kedua pundaknya. Membuat Ilhoon dan Sungjae tunduk. Ya! Mereka adalah Seo Eunkwang dan Im Hyunsik.

"Hyunsik-ah berdirilah bersama mereka!" Ujar mahluk bermata orange itu kepada mahluk besar di belakangnya.

"Ne, tuan" Hyunsik berjalan dan berhenti di samping Sungjae dan Ilhoon.

"Jadi apa maksud semua ucapan mu Sungjae anak buah ku?" Tanya Eunkwang sambil mengitari mahluk yang mempunyai badan tinggi dan tulang rusuk yang menyumbul keluar.

"Dengan kehormatan ku tuan, aku memiliki sebuah misi" Jawab nya masih tunduk karena menghormati seseorang yang bertanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sebuah misi?" Eunkwang menunjukan senyum jahat nya lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Suara teriakan memenuhi isi ruangan itu.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi Naeun?" Berdiri seorang pria dengan wajah sangat panik di depan pintu kamar tempat suara tadi terdengar.

"Oppaaaaa! Eottokhaeeeeeeee?" Sahut seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut lurus panjang sambil menutupi kedua mukanya dengan tangan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" Terdengar suara kaki melangkah menghampiri gadis berusia 16 tahun itu lalu memegang pundaknya. Hanya terdengar suara tawa dari mulut gadis itu.

"Naeun-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Minhyuk merasakan tubuh gadis yang ia sentuh mulai begetar dan suara tawa yang meledak. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasakan bulu kuduk yang mulai berdiri.

"Naeun apakah ini kau? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan mendongkan kepala secara spontan yang membuat Minhyuk terkejut hingga terjatuh ke dasar lantai, gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang sedang ketakutan karena terlihat bulir-bulir keringat diwajahnya.

"Naeun! Jawab aku!" Seorang gadis didepan nya mulai membungkuk dan mendekati kepala pria itu dengan seringaian di mulut manisnya.

"Oppa! Aku masuk seleksi Teater di sekolah ku" Terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut kecil naeun.

"Haissssh! Apa kau kira bercandaan mu seru ha?!" Minhyuk mendorong sosok didepannya.

"Hahaha, Oppa! Apa aku sangat menakutkan hm? Ah sangat disayangkan, harusnya aku merekam semua ekspresi mu" Sesal naeun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sungguh tadi itu tidak lucu Naeun!" Minhyuk berdiri sambil memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

"Minhyuk Oppa miaanhaeeee kkkkk" Gadis itu hanya tertawa dan menyiapkan barang barangnya untuk sekolah nanti, Bruukkkk, Terdengar suara keras dari atap kamarnya.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" Membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh ke atas atap dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naeuuuunnnnnnnnn-ah" Terlihat sosok pria ber pipi tembam sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eoh? Changsub sunbaeee, Annyeeoong" Naeun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya kembali, Pria itu berlari menghampiri gadis cantik yang memakai jepit rambut beruang di kepalanya.

"Chukkae karena kau bisa masuk seleksi Teater" Pria berambut coklat itu mengucapkan selamat sambil mengacak rambut naeun.

"Ah! Ne sunbae, gomawoyo" Perempuan itu menunjukan senyum manisnya, sambil merapihkan rambut.

"Sampai bertemu nanti siang di aula teater" Ucap Changsub sambil berlari meninggalkan sosok perempuan yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar ringtone hp yang memiliki gantungan beruang di saku rok Naeun, membuat Yeoja itu spontan mengeluarkan hp nya

Biip..

Biip..

"**You have 1 Message" **Tertera tulisan seperti itu di hp nya.

Biip...

Biip.. Jari itu menari-nari indah di layar hp nya.

"**Congrats Naeun karena sudah lolos seleksimu, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita rayakan ne? Jangan lupa! Makan lah saat jam istirahat, Saranghae"**

Terbentuk senyum manis dari wajah manisnya,

Biip..

Biip..

"Gomawoyo Peniel oppa, nado saranghae"

Biip..

"**Message has sent"**

Tanpa di sadari sesosok mahluk memperhatikan gadis itu diam diam dan terlukis sebuah senyuman jahat di wajahnya kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam berjalan ke arah club malam.

"Naeun, kenapa dia berjalan sendiri?" Batin pria bernama Changsub sambil memegang minuman ringan ditangannya. Memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri gadis yang menyukai beruang itu.

"Naeun-ah! Naeun-ah!" Changsub berlari menghampiri wanita dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"Hyaa! Naeun-ah apa kau mendengar ku? Kenapa kau berjalan ke arah situ? Heo? Naeun-ah!" Changsub mulai mengguncang-guncangkan badan mungil di depan nya. Diam,dan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Sial!" Ucap mahluk yang melihat seseorang menghalangi misinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah memasuki rumah.

"Annyeong Naeun-si" Sapa wanita yang duduk di sofa bersama minhyuk, membuat gadis yang terlihat lelah itu menoleh.

"Ah, Annyeong haseyo chorong eonni" Naeun membungkuk.

"Naeun, kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan heo?" Minhyuk berdiri dan mulai mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan dari mulutnya.

"Ah Oppa... Aku sangat lelah, jangan kau timpa aku dengan semua pertanyaan mu, Kalau Peniel datang suruh dia masuk, ne oppa?" Jawab naeun menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

"Minhyuk, sudahlah" Wanita berambut hitam itu memegang tangan pria berwajah tampan itu dan Minhyuk membalas dengan senyuman.

Ting...tong...

Ting...tong...

Krieeet... berdiri sosok seorang pria menggunakan kemeja yang di tutupi oleh sweater berwarna biru.

"Annyeong haseyo Minhyuk hyung" Bungkuk pria yang menjadi kekasih Naeun itu mengucapkan salam.

"Annyeong Peniel, silahkan masuk"

"Ne hyung" Kedua pria itu mulai memasuki rumah berwarna coklat dengan gaya vintage.

"Naeun-ah! Ada Peniel disini, cepatlah kebawah" Teriak minhyuk dari bawah tangga.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Bruukkk... Lagi-lagi Naeun mendengar suara keras dari atas atap kamarnya namun tapi suara itu tidak di hiraukan, Naeun mulai menuruni tangga dengan baju berwarna putih dengan gardigan berwarna biru lembut dan ukiran ukiran kepangan yang berada di rambutnya, membuat wanita itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Oppa, sepertinya kau harus memeriksa atap kamar ku, tikus-tikus itu menggangguku, Aku pergi dulu ne? Annyeong" Naeun memeluk tangan pria yang menunggunya dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mau kemana kita?" Ucap Peniel sambil menyetir mobil berwarna silvernya.

"Oppa, Baegopayoooooo" Jawab Naeun dengan nada manjanya yang membuat sosok di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Kau lapar? Kajja! Kita cari tempat makan yang enak" Sambil melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang.

Lagi-lagi mahluk itu melihat kedua pasangan tersebut dari atas atap gedung sambil tersenyum licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini banyak manusia yang melakukan kejahatan. Merampok,membunuh,memperkosa dll. Membuat seluruh warga di Seoul merasa was-was.

Terdengar suara derapan kaki sangat cepat, membuat suara larian yang di buat oleh wanita itu mengisi lorong kelas.

"Ah! Aku terlambat" Batinnya.

"Naeun-ah" membuat pria itu berhenti.

"Ne?" eoh Changsub sunbae"

"Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru, hari ini semua murid di kumpulkan di aula, karena memperingati murid yang meninggal" Terang Changsub mendekati Naeun.

"Mwo?! Siapa yang meninggal?" Naeun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Erine, Wanita dari kelas ku, Ku dengar dia di perkosa lalu tubuhnya di mutilasi"

"N...e...Ne?" Naeun menelan ludah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jagalah dirimu Naeun, jangan keluar saat malam"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK**_

Mahluk dengan wajah mengerikan itu terus memandang Naeun yang sedang makan menikmati makan malam bersama kekasihnya Shin Peniel. Membuat mahluk itu tersenyum dari seberang jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hyunsik berdiri dibelakang mahluk itu.

"Yaaaa! Hyung, Jangan kau lupakan misi kita di kota ini, Kau ingat itu kan?" Ucap Sungjae yang menyamar jadi manusia.

Namun mahluk dengan bibir kecilnya itu hanya terdiam.

_**#FLASHBACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat manis wanita yang menggunakan kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek. sedang tertidur pulas, Bruuuk...Terdengar suara keras dari dalam kamarnya bukan dari atas atap yang biasa dia dengar, Naeun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Minhyuk oppa, Apa itu kau? Kau mengganggu ku tidur" Ujar wanita yang pandangannya masih buram.

Sosok itu mulai mendekati Naeun yang masih terlihat mengantuk, dan berdiri tepat di depan Naeun, Wanita yang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas itupun terkejut.

"Nu...nuguyaaa?" Wajah Naeun memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ingin rasanya Naeun berteriak tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

..

.

.

**TBC or End ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong lagi, Readeeerrssss... *Yakali ada yang baca

Kali ini dengan haran mencoba mengeluarkan chapter, mudah-mudahan banyak yang nge review minta lanjut :") AMIN.

Tadinya mau yaoi, tapi bingung cast nya siapa, member BTOB banyak yang seke abisnya :")

FF sebelumnya banyak yang silent readers, hiks sedihnya... padahal mengharapkan kalian RnR. Seenggaknya ngasih masukan gitu :"(


End file.
